The Second Half
by thelegitlazycow2.0
Summary: Luffy had trained with Rayleigh, gathered his crew and had many adventures in the first half of the grand line. Now he's heading to the New World, who knows what's in store. Dif Df Luffy, OP Luffy, a sequel to Path of the new updates as of this moment. (lost inspiration)
1. Chapter 1

**Moby Dick, a couple days away from Sabaody:**

"Two years already… I can't wait to see them again!" Luffy said to himself on the figurehead of the Moby Dick. As Luffy looked out over the ocean he reflected over the past two years and at the same time, he sensed two familiar people walk towards him.

"Can't you just join Pops," Ace whined as he pulled Luffy into himself in a tight hug. Luffy smiled and gave him an enthusiastic 'Nope'.

"You tried Ace… now Luffy come give your brother a hug before you go." Sabo said from behind the two.

"Okay!" Luffy said getting out of Ace's hold and jumping onto Sabo, "Luffy! I meant a regular hug, not a tackle!" Sabo yelled trying and failing to keep both of them upright.

"Shishishishi! Sorry, sorry!" Luffy said from on top of Sabo, "But seriously I can't wait to see my Nakama again!" Luffy said with a D-shaped grin and standing up looking at the sky, "I will be the… PIRATE KING!" Luffy yelled and everyone around him smiled at the proclamation.

"So my son, do you want us to drop you off directly at the island or will you go on by yourself from here?" Whitebeard said and Luffy's brothers groaned.

"I'm going to head the rest of the way myself Pops," Luffy said with a grin and then moved to the railing, "Luffy we'll be waiting for you on the other side. Meet us in the new world!" Ace and Sabo yelled as Luffy jumped off the railing.

The pirates would've panicked because he has a devil fruit but they've seen him do it before so they acted indifferent as Luffy ran through the air. "I wonder if they're all there?" Luffy wondered and sped up more excited than ever to see his crew.

 **Shakky's Rip-off Bar:**

"Hey, Shakky toss me another bottle would ya," a familiar green-haired swordsman asked and Shakky was about to oblige but Sanji interrupted her.

"Don't speak to a lady like that, Moss head!" Sanji yelled in an outrage.

Shakky chuckled as the two Straw-Hats fought each other, "They sure are an interesting bunch, aren't they." Rayleigh said. The whole time he had just been relaxing letting some entertainment come from the Straw-Hats. "Definitely, here comes Nami," Shakky said sitting down to watch.

"Why are you two fighting again?" Nami asked dangerously appearing right behind Zoro and Sanji with her fists raised ready to strike.

"Sorry, Nami-Swan!/ you witch." Zoro and Sanji said at once and when Nami saw that they weren't going to fight she backed off and looked around. "Where's Robin, Franky, and brook." She asked Usopp and Chopper who were with her while she was shopping.

Usopp and Chopper looked worried so Nami turned back around to see Sanji laying on the ground with hearts replacing his eyes and a trail of blood streaming from his nose. " He's such an idiot," Nami said exasperated and Zoro murmured an agreement and Sanji snapped out of it.

"What was that Moss-head!" Sanji roared and Zoro smirked, "You heard me swirly brows." Zoro said and they both burst into flames getting ready to fight.

"As I was _saying_ Where's the rest of the crew?" Nami asked successfully shutting Zoro and Sanji up.

"Robin and Franky are at the sunny getting everything ready to go and Brook is having a concert," Usopp said and Nami nodded

"How long until Luffy gets here?" Zoro asked before getting up and stretching. "He should be here today or tomorrow," Rayleigh said and Zoro walked out.

"Zoro, where are you going!? You'll get lost!" Usopp yelled but Zoro ignored him walking on while murmuring about fishing.

"I'm going too. I have to buy the groceries for the trip." Sanji said and left before anyone could talk.

Over the two years the crew all looked somewhat different, Zoro has a new scar running over his left eye and he now has a lot more muscle. His hair is also a bit shaggier so he slicked it back a little bit. Zoro now wears a long, open dark-green coat closed on his waist and is held by a red sash, in which his three swords are now tucked into, and his black bandana is tied around his left forearm. His coat exposes his bare chest, revealing his green haramaki underneath the coat.

Nami's hair has grown rather long, reaching down to her lower back. Her breasts have also grown larger and rounder, but apart from this, her appearance has not changed much, save for the fact that both her body curves and hourglass figure have become more pronounced. Her outfit is a revealing green and white bikini halter top, tight low-rider jeans, orange high-heeled sandals, and a pair of pearl-like earrings that she constantly wears.

Usopp has become much more muscular than before and has grown his hair out. He has become "manlier" and is slightly taller than before. He was wearing a new pair of goggles around his neck and has some headphones or ear protectors on. He also now has a little goatee along with a new white sun cap he wears on his head. He also has a new pair of rolled-up yellow pants with red suspenders and a pair of boots.

Sanji now covers his right eye, shows his left eye, and has grown his hair just slightly longer. He also sports a dark goatee and stubble on his upper lip. He now wears a black double-breasted suit with golden buttons and a yellow dress shirt together with a brown tie.

Robin's hair has grown longer and she now wears a long salmon sari-like skirt with a partially-zipped navy blue leather vest with a V-neck line and a periwinkle rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder that exposed her stomach, sunglasses, pink high heeled pumps, and a pink backpack.

Over the two years, he was on his own, Franky used Vegapunk's blueprints to drastically reconfigure his body, repairing the damage he accidentally caused to himself and replacing some old functions his body used to have with better and more powerful implements. His shoulders, torso, and arms are also much bigger than before, and with studded hands that look almost robotic in appearance.

Brook has now changed to more colorful and high-end clothes, as though to represent a rock star. He has heart-shaped sunglasses, a yellow feather boa, a top hat with a giant crown on the brim and orange-red trousers with a floral design. Despite being a skeleton, he grew to 9'1".

Chopper now wears a blue cap that has a ring of dots around the circle, while the cap has buckles hanging from it. He wears this over his old pink hat. He also wears a white and yellow vertical-striped tank top, and an orange pair of shorts.

And finally, Luffy now has a scar courtesy of Akainu and his attempted escape from Impel Down, and he wears an open, long-sleeved red cardigan with four buttons, with a yellow sash tied around his waist. He has grown slightly taller and is shown to be significantly more muscular due to his training. Right now he is wearing a cloak to not get recognized.

 **With Luffy:**

"Well, now I feel bad… I'm the last one here." Luffy murmured to himself as he stepped onto the island. Luffy took in his surroundings and started walking down a path.

As he was walking down the path he noticed some damage and smirked, 'is that damage from lightning? And what is that plant?' Luffy thought and continued walking until he found a crowd.

"Hey you, what's going on here?" Luffy asked a random guy after he moved his straw hat so that it was hanging on his back. "Huh? Oh that Bastard Straw-Hat Luffy just shot a long-nosed man and a girl with red hair." the man said and Luffy ran forward panicking.

"Why can't I sense them!?" Luffy ran into the middle of the group and observed the fake. He saw the gun in his hands and the two on the ground, he let out a relieved sigh when he saw that it wasn't Usopp or Nami.

"Who're you." Fake Luffy said in disgust while he looked at Luffy. Finally, he raised his gun and shot the bullet straight for Luffy's head. Luffy moved his head slightly to the side letting the bullet pass and then he sent a concentrated blast of haki towards the fake.

He fell to the ground foaming at the mouth, "Well that wasn't much fun." Luffy said and continued on with an amused face. "I wonder if there are any other fakes." Luffy wondered lost in his thoughts so he didn't know where he was going.

"Hey who are you? You kinda look like that…" A man said but Luffy covered his mouth before he could say anything else.

"Shhhhhh, Do you have any cloaks I can get," Luffy said nodding at his plan.

"Uh y-yeah sure you can have this one f-free of c-charge." the man said holding out a perfectly black cloak. Luffy smiled his D-shaped grin and took it out of his hand and tried it on.

"Hmmm, just my fit! Thanks, old man!" Luffy said and ran away while waving back at the old man. "Where am I?" Luffy said wandering around and was about to use his Haki when he saw something interesting.

"Isn't that the fake from earlier? There's a fake for all of them. I gotta go see this." Luffy said now heading over there.

"It's the guy who knocked me out! Get him and kill him!" the fake Luffy said and a whole group of people which looked like pirates attacked Luffy.

Luffy just swerved slightly so that he was out of the attacks range. He then made a clone and used Shave to get out of the group and up to where the fake Straw-Hats were.

"Soooo what are you guys planning?" Luffy said from behind the fake crew, "AHHHHH!" The crew screamed in fear.

"Stop screaming you imbeciles and kill-" Fake Luffy started but was cut off by a marine, "Straw Hat… Luffy. So you and your crew aren't dead after all. It's time for a demon like you to get back to prison. PX-7!" the Marine said and a robot that looked a lot like Kuma stepped forward along with two more.

"Analyzing complete, Pirate Demaro Black 26 million Berri." the PX-7 said and then started analyzing all the pirates until he came across Luffy. "Monkey D. Luffy, 500 million Berri, Attacking now," PX-7 said and shot forward shooting yellow lasers out of his mouth.

Luffy stood there calmly while everyone around him fled for their lives, and dodged the lasers coming towards his head with haki. "If you want to hit me you are going to have to be faster than that," Luffy said with a big smirk on his face.

"Water-Water Bullet," Luffy murmured and with an accuracy never seen by him he shot the Kuma wannabes in the head with his attack. They exploded and Luffy proceeded to knock the remaining marines unconscious.

"The rest of you can just scram!" Luffy yelled as he used his hands in a 'shoo' motion. Once everyone was gone he started walking again until he came across someone familiar.

"Hey, Luffy! Long time no see!" Rayleigh could be seen standing a little bit away from Luffy. "I see that you've gotten stronger," He said once Luffy had caught up to him.

"I know! It's great!" Luffy said with a huge sunny grin, "now bring me to them?" Luffy said dramatically. Rayleigh just chuckled and nodded leading the way to the bar. "So is everyone is here already, right?" Luffy said and Rayleigh nodded.

"So what did you do on that old man's ship? I notice that you have more muscle now and your scar is looking nice." Rayleigh asked with a smirk.

"Oh you know I just sparred with pops and the commanders every day and made everything into tip-top shape," Luffy said with a thumbs up and a smirk.

"Oi Rayleigh! Who's that?" Zoro and Sanji yelled as they ran. Luffy's grin widened impossibly wide and he disappeared and reappeared behind the two and followed silently hiding his presence from them.

"Huh? I swear there was someone there." Sanji said with an eyebrow arched in confusion.

"For once I agree with dart brow over there," Zoro said and was about to say something else when he felt a weight on his back. "What the-" he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey, guys! It's been a while!" Luffy yelled out finally reunited with some of his Nakama. "Shishishishi! You should've seen your reactions," he said giggling a little bit after. And after Luffy said that it sunk in that Luffy was back.

"When'd you get here, Luffy!?" Sanji and Zoro yelled in unison after getting over their shock. The two looked at each other before shaking their head and speeding up. "I'm sure the others will want to see you as soon as possible," Sanji said and Luffy grinned in excitement.

After they got to the bar Luffy jumped off of Zoro's back and greeted all of his nakama. "Phew, I can finally take that heavy thing off," Luffy said and took his cloak off to reveal his scar to the world.

Upon seeing everyone staring at the scar he marched over to the fridge and devoured any food he could find. "So are you guys ready to set sail?" Luffy asked expertly while his mouth was filled with food.


	2. Chapter 2

**With Straw-Hats:**

"Could you at least wait until your mouth isn't filled with food to say that," Nami said with a sigh.

"That's just Luffy" Usopp smiled with fondness. "Besides he has a point. Are we ready to set sail?"

"YEAH!" The Straw-hats choruses together.

After they said that all of the straw hats made their way to the Thousand Sunny. "Sunny! It's been so long!" Luffy yelled excitedly jumping all around the ship.

"Yohohohoho! What about me, Luffy?" Brook said walking out of the galley.

"Brook! Now we're truly ready!" Luffy said and started to join his crew in preparing the Sunny to set sail.

"Okay now that everything's done… there's a lot of things we have to catch up on. But, now it's time to set sail!" Luffy told his crew as he stood on the figure head.

Almost in synch, as the crew cheered the ship sank into the depths of the ocean. "Soooo cool!" Chopper said as he and Usopp looked at their surroundings.

"I don't know about you guys but I feel some rumbling," Sanji said calmly and then huge bubbles of air started to rise up around the ship scaring Usopp and chopper in the process.

"It's a sunken ship!" Luffy yelled and then sprinted to the railing. " I'm going to explore!" He said and then jumping into the water passing through the coating.

"My eyes are hurting, I can't watch. That's was a good ship. I could tell." Franky said and then started to perform a funeral for the crushed ship.

"I wonder why it's like that? Did they try to go under without a coating?" Nami thought out loud.

"Not exactly, they most likely got a poor coating and as the water pressure became to great it popped and crushed the ship with water pressure." Robin clarified and was met with confused faces. "The ship was crushed by the water."

"Ahhh, So that's what happened." Some of the crew said and the others were just shaking their heads.

"Guys! Guess what I found!" Luffy said walking out onto the deck perfectly dry and _not_ crushed. His voice made everyone stop and look at what he found. "A chest!"

At the word, Nami was in the front and holding various tools. "Is there a lock?" She asked and Luffy laughed while he nodded.

Everyone watched in suspense as Nami worked on the lock with berry signs in her eyes. "Aha!" Nami exclaimed once she got the lock off. "Now it's time for treasure!"

Luffy ripped off the top and everyone dove into the box excited to see all the treasure. "Zoro," Luffy said getting Zoro's attention. "Whats this?" he said holding up a coral looking like a thing.

"Huh, I don't know," Zoro said grabbing and inspecting the pink coral. "Oh well," he said throwing the object behind himself.

"Not so fast Zoro. It might be something we need later on. Don't break it." Robin said as she caught the coral with a hand that she formed. Robin then walked over to the bench that surrounded the mast and set it down. "Let's take turns figuring it out."

"Wait! I found something that we need to put in a Super safe place." Franky said holding onto some seastone cuffs. Franky then moved to the rail and put the cuffs on it and blocked it off. 'They look different' he thought.

 **30 Minutes Later:**

"Is it me or is it getting colder?" Usopp said shivering next to Nami who was nodding from the beginning.

"I don't think it's cold." Chopper said questioningly while tilting his head.

"That's because you have a fur coat!" Luffy yelled as he came up behind Chopper and grabbed him in a hug.

"Luffy it's your turn," Nami said for the millionth time exasperatedly, "Zoro's going to take your turn if you don't hurry up." and that was all that was needed for Luffy to test out the coral another time.

"Hmmmm, what if I press the top." Luffy murmured to himself but his crew still heard it.

"Idiot we all have already tried that" Sanji said but still watched with interest.

"Have you pressed really hard on it?!" Luffy asked before pressing hard enough to crush a rock, "Aw~ it didn't work." he said with a blue cloud over his head. "What if I go into the water and try it?" Luffy whispered moving to the railing in his thoughts.

"Luffy what are you doing?" Zoro said but Luffy didn't hear him and jumped through the coating into the water.

In the water, Luffy had pressed the top of the coral and crust had come off. Back on the ship the crew heard a loud beeping and were searching to find out what it could be. "It's the seastone! I knew it looked different." Franky yelled but murmuring the last comment.

Luffy pressed the top again and a big bubble of air came out of the top and just sat there. Luffy was about to cry out in joy but instead, something rammed into his wrist and he flew into the bubble of air.

"Luffy!" his crew yelled in terror as he sank into the depths of the ocean. 'At least he has air. But that's not going to last forever. What the hell was that anyway?!' Zoro thought moving to the chest that they still haven't gone through fully.

"What are you doing Zoro?" Chopper asked as Zoro threw everything out of the chest.

"I'm going after Luffy. Two more people can come." Zoro said after a few seconds. He was holding two more corals and immediately Sanji and Usopp stepped up.

"Here they shouldn't be as damaged as Luffy's was so we shouldn't have to do it in the water," Zoro said and pressed the top. Bubbles formed around the three and they were off. Weapons in hand they caught up with Luffy.

Just as they were heading back to the ship a huge octopus appeared and grabbed Luffy. "Dammit! What the hell is that thing anyways!?" Sanji yelled swimming towards it ready to attack.

"That's the legendary Kraken. I've read about him while researching Fishman island." Robin said as she watched the three launch their attacks at the Kraken.

"Kraken huh? Well… Three Sword Style Secret Technique, Crossing of Six Paths!" Zoro yelled and soon five slashes appeared on one of the tentacles surrounding Luffy.

"Diable Jambe, Flambage Shot!" Sanji yelled with his leg now in flames. He kicked one of the last tentacles burning it to a crisp.

"Kuro Kabuto Chomping Grass!" Usopp yelled and a plant sprouted from his bullet eating the last tentacles.

"Nice Usopp!" Sanji yelled over to Usopp while watching Zoro retrieve Luffy.

Once they got away the three were about to finish the Kraken off but Luffy stopped them. "W-wait. Don't kill him, we can use him." he said and forced himself to face the Kraken. He concentrated on the Kraken and let a concentrated blast of conquerors Haki towards the Kraken making it stop in its tracks.

"That never ceases to amaze me," Usopp told Sanji as the headed back to the ship.

"I know, and it looks like he got better control. I mean he tamed that Kraken thing with no trouble at all even though he was in seastone." during their conversation they barely noticed that the rest of the crew except Zoro and Luffy joined in until the made a comment.

"Speaking of that seastone. It has some sort of homing device. I don't quite know all the details since I haven't seen it in person but…" Franky said.

"Yohohohoho! At least he had that bubble of air" Brook said but was met with silence. "Anyway Nami-san, Will you le-" Nami hit him over the skull before he could finish.

With Zoro and Luffy, "is it really that amazing that I can control my haki?" Luffy asked which made Zoro chuckle.

"Not really but you have to remember that the last time we saw you your ass was beat to hell," Zoro said more angry with every word.

"Yeah I guess…" he responded not trying to get into the subject much more. "Hey, should we bring jackets out to them when we're finished here?" Luffy asked as he watched him try to break the cuffs with a precise sword strike.

"Fine," Zoro said kind of annoyed that he can't cut the cuff off. "You can go ahead and get them," Zoro said walking out to the group.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, will Nami get mad at me for going in here? Well, we'll find out." Luffy thought aloud before stepping in and getting the jackets.

Before long he made it back with the jackets, "I got some jackets for you guys," Luffy said internally snickering as he watched most of his crew shiver.

"Oh thank god" Nami yelled scrambling to find and get her coat on. "Wait, Luffy?" she said getting his attention. "Did you go into my room?" Nami asked and he obviously nodded. "Did you touch anything?" She asked and he shook his head.

Knowing that he can't lie she nodded and Luffy sighed in relief, "Then I'll only let you off with one punch." Nami said chasing after Luffy noticing how he was slower than usual.

"Remind me again, why we wanted to wear Jackets. IT'S TO HOT" Usopp yelled out to nothing, "And it's pitch black and-" Usopp was complaining about everything and anyone.

"Shut up Usopp. one Luffy's sleeping, two there's nothing I can do about the darkness, and finally, three take your damn jacket off." Zoro said but then Franky turned on a special ability.

"Nipple lights! Aren't they so cool." Franky yelled getting shushed by Zoro and Sanji.

"Really Franky you had to put lights there?" Usopp commented but was still satisfied. "Who wants to play cards?" he asked and everyone but the obvious joined.

"Hmmm, It's so hot," Luffy said tiredly after just waking up. "Sprinkler," Luffy said sending water up so that it rained on him and his crew. After he did that he went straight to the side of the ship and surveyed the surroundings.

"Surume! RUN DAMMIT THERE'S VOLCANOES!" Luffy yelled and just like that everyone was up and moving to try to save the ship and the crew itself. Luffy was about to yell at Surume again but he saw that he was truly going as fast as he could out the fear for his life.

The volcanoes erupted and it was unbearably hot, "I know for a fact that you don't want to be a cooked octopus so HURRY YOUR ASS UP!" Sanji yelled watching the lava while many crew members complained behind him.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Surume escaped the lava and they started to fall straight down into the darkness of the sea. Slower than Sky Island but still really fast.

"WWEEE'RREE AALLLLLL GGGOOOOIIINNGGG TOOOOO DIEEEE!" Usopp yelled in terror but no one heard him too worried about dying themselves. Finally Usopp pulled himself together and he shot a pop green that caught the Sunny so the beloved ship didn't crash to the ocean floor.

"Nice Usopp! Luffy, Zoro! Get the paddles," Nami yelled out the order and they responded retrieving the paddles and putting them through the bubble paddling away.

As they were paddling it got strangely light in the water, "Is that ship okay? They don't even have a coating." Chopper commented which turned everyone's attention towards the ship moving towards them.

Then suddenly the sunny was picked up from behind. The coward trio had shrieked and then Zoro and Sanji had jumped in front of Luffy protectively.

"Will you choose to join us and survive or die by our hands?" a man by the name of Vander Decken demanded backed with a full crew of armed fishmen. If you looked closely you could see all the humans caged and chained up in the middle of the deck.

"Neither," Luffy said angrily at the same time the crew jumped into action beating the fishmen and bringing the now freed humans onto their ship. Immediately they started to thank Luffy but he just waved them off saying it was nothing.

They sailed through the water for a little while longer and then came across a sunny area and a humongous bubble.

'This place doesn't feel right.' Zoro thought but waved off in favor of just getting there.

"It looks like it's dry in the bubble." Nami said and then looked towards Franky, "Franky we're going to use a Coup De Burst to get through the barrier." she communicated and Franky left to prepare.

Not long after they made it through but they found that it was dry but it was also only an outer bubble. "Another one! QUICK!" mostly everyone yelled and the devil fruit users latched onto something because as they went through the bubble their coating popped.

"COUP DE BURST!" Franky yelled for the second time and they were through the last bubble.

'Dammit! I knew something was off!' Zoro thought as everyone sank along with the Sunny. The worst part was they were all being separated, and then he saw the coral. If he got the coral he could help all of his crew so he reached. Right as he was going to get it an unconscious Usopp was swept into him and they both fell down.

Zoro's last sight of his crew was the groups they were in. With him, there was Nami, Luffy, and Usopp. Another group is Sanji, Robin, Chopper. And the last group Brook and Franky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fishman Island, Keimi's House:**

"He's awake/ no he's not/ maybe he's awake/he's definitely awake." four little mermaids said to each other as Luffy started to stir.

As soon as Luffy opened his eyes there was a collective sigh of relief. "What? Where are we?" Luffy murmured sleepily because he half expected the familiar walls that were back on the Sunny to be around him.

"We're in Kiemis house." Zoro curtly responded trying to hide the fact that he was worried for Luffy.

"Kiemi?" Luffy seemed a little disoriented which made the present crew members worried once again. They then remembered the seastone.

"Hey Kiemi, do you know anything about this new type of seastone cuffs?" Usopp asked curiously as he held up Luffy's limp arm which he frowned at along with everyone else in the room.

"Hmmm, let me see it up close." she said moving to inspect it further, "It looks like some marine issued cuffs. They have a new kind of homing device that Vegapunk created. They're supposed to seek out the legendary fruit users." Kiemi responded clearly knowing a lot about the subject.

"So how do we get it off?" Nami said finally speaking up.

"Well for that we have to meet Madam Shyarly," Kiemi said in a cryptic sort of way, "But just recently she's had a vision, and in that vision, she saw you destroying Fishman island," Kiemi said which startled Usopp and Nami.

"Why would Luffy of all people destroy a whole island?" Usopp said as they headed out the door.

"I don't know. I'm just saying that you need to be careful around the people. They're on edge." she said as she led the four straw-hats the back way to Madam Shyarly's shop.

'This is getting to be annoying, didn't Pops say something about meeting up in the new world?' Luffy remembered back to when he left the Moby Dick.

"We're here, she's not expecting us so be prepared for anything," Kiemi warned but still looked joyful as she walked in. "Shyarly! You have visitors!" she said startling the mermaid in the shop.

"Oh, Kiemi! Who'd you bring with you?" Madam Shyarly asked but then Luffy came through the door. "Y-your… your Straw-hat Luffy!" she exclaimed remembering the vision she had.

She took one last look at Luffy and saw that he was smiling a big grin and holding up a peace sign. 'He doesn't seem too dangerous.'

"Alright what do you want?" Shyarly asked cautiously still on guard just in case Luffy decided to do something.

"Well I'm in a sticky situation that I can't get out of by myself," he said holding up his handcuffed wrist. "These handcuffs are seastone and a new model courtesy of the marines."

"Hmm, you're a lucky one. You came to the right person." Shyarly said then reached into her bra which made everyone red except Luffy who just laughed. "Aha! This chip is made out of many compressed magnets. If you look closely then you can see…" she grabbed the cuff and pointed out a little slot in the middle of the cuffs.

"Woah, it's the same size!" Luffy exclaimed in amazement as did his crew.

"If you push this little thing in there then… Voila! It'll come right off." she said as the handcuffs fell off.

Suddenly pure power filled the air and the source was Luffy, 'his power has gotten so great!' his crew thought as they fought to stand on their feet.

"Thanks, shark lady!" Luffy said with a huge grin, 'I'm having a little trouble keeping my power under control.' he thought. "You're the best!" Luffy said running out of the small shop.

As soon as Luffy slowed down to a walk with his crew running after him he noticed all the fishmen looking at him in either fear or anger. "Oh yeah Shyarly said I was supposed to be destroying the island," he remembered.

"Luffy! Don't run off like that ever again!" Nami yelled as she hit Luffy multiple times over the head. At that moment the civilians around the four members took that moment to attack. 'You know what, we'll settle this in prison.' Luffy thought so he allowed the civilians to restrain him.

Nami started to resist but Luffy put his hand up in a stop motion which she listened to. "Yeah! We have captured the man that will destroy our island! Someone call the police," the people yelled out of joy.

 **With Sanji's Group:**

"Robin-chwan~ I made you some dessert! Do you love me now?" Sanji yelled as he danced his way to Robin while holding a desert.

"As always Sanji," Robin said with a chuckle.

After Robin finished her desert they started walking and they didn't get far before they got a clue on their target. Luffy's Group. There were crowds rushing to one spot yelling that they've 'caught the demon to destroy Fishman Island.'

"Maybe we should go that way?" Chopper said with a worried tone.

"Maybe so," the rest of them said. Sanji, Chopper, and Robin followed the crowd and came across a town meeting.

"Keep quiet, maybe we'll get Information about the whereabouts of our captain," Robin said and that was all it took for Sanji and Chopper to be quiet.

"Okay, when the princes picked up that destroyer he said to split up and fish out the crew," one Fishman said and another stepped up.

"According to reports, there are nine crew members in all. We have captured a total of four, there is five more to find. We have wanted poster copies if you need one." and with that, the small group left as fast as they could.

"What're we going to do!?" Chopper yelled running in panicked circles repetitively.

"Stop panicking Chopper!" Sanji yelled and immediately he shut up, "First we need to find Franky, Brook, and the Sunny."

"Pssst… Over here in the alleyway." a voice whispered, the group of three decided to check it out. They found Kiemi and some of her mermaid friends, "We want to help you. We can guide you to our hideout." Keimi said and was about to say more before Chopper interrupted her.

"But what about Brook and Franky?" Chopper asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry about them I have some of my friends looking for them at this moment, you'll be with your friends," she said soothing Chopper's worry.

They took a lot of back alley's but they eventually made it to a remote cove away from everyone trying to hunt them. "Don't be too loud and just stay here and your frei-" Kiemi started but was interrupted by a familiar 'Yohohohoho!'

"Brook!" the crew shouted and looked to see Brook running on the water.

"Yohohoho! Hello everyone, it's been awhile." Brook said landing on the shore with Franky behind him.

"Thanks for the SUPER ride beautiful mermaids!" Franky yelled out with a smile but then he turned serious. "So what's the deal with the Captain," he said turning the atmosphere dark.

"Basically Luffy and the others were arrested by the princes because Madam Shyarly had a vision of him destroying the island," Kiemi explained. Sanji immediately became angry with the comment about Luffy destroying something.

"What are you talking about! Luffy would never in a million years do something like that!" Sanji yelled in an outrage.

"We know Sanji calm down." Chopper said successfully calming him down as Brook thought about something.

"We're super going to get them. Right?" Franky asked with a confused look and then started walking away, "Let's get to the Sunny."

Once they got to their beloved ship they began planning, and not including Kiemi in the conversation. "What if we just blend in with them?" Brook suggested.

"Maybe if we knocked out some soldiers and took their armor. But that would never work because their fishmen and we're human. We would probably just drown a horrible death." Robin elaborated chuckling when she saw that Chopper was now scared.

Shaking off his fear Chopper turned to Kiemi, "Well what do you think Kiemi?" he asked and Kiemi started thinking.

"Aha!" she yelled putting a fist to a palm. " I know how about we just call them?" Kiemi said enthusiastically but the rest of them face-palmed.

"How would that be possible?" Robin asked politely smiling with her eyes closed.

"Well, when me and my friends found them and brought them to my house I gave Zoro a special shell phone," Kiemi said and then pulled another seaphone out of seemingly nowhere. "See? This is the other half."

 _Clink clink clink clink Clin-Clank._ "Hello? Is this how you answer it?" they heard a voice say over the phone.

"Zoro?" Kiemi asked and when they got a confirmation many of the straw-hats sagged in relief. "We heard that you got captured. You guys are okay right?" she asked and Zoro 'hmmmmm'ed'

"Well if you're asking if me Usopp and Nami are okay then yeah we're good," Zoro said over the phone. "Luffy used a clone so we don't know where he is at the moment. The soldiers are searching everywhere possible."

With that comment everyone's shoulders tensed once again.

 **With Luffy:**

"I wonder where I am. I know I was arrested but when I got the chance I slipped out." Luffy commented to himself. As he was walking he sensed an object flying so he instinctively dodged the projectile with ease.

"What was that?" he wondered aloud while inspecting what looked like an ax with a rose engraved into it. He then looked around his surroundings and saw many different weapons of all shapes and sizes all with the same engraving all on a set of huge double doors.

Luffy pushed the doors open just enough for him to get through and saw a beautiful mermaid with pink hair. "Who're you, and do you have food?" Luffy asked walking into the room loudly.

Startled the mermaid screamed and started to cry, "Woah Woah! what'd I do!? I'm sorry calm down!" Luffy yelled and after a minute or two she finally calmed down enough to introduce herself.

"My n-name is S-shirahoshi. What's yours?" Shirahoshi asked timidly. Instead of the angry reply, she was expecting Luffy had one of his famous d-grins and his hands on his hips.

"My name's Luffy! Glad to meet ya!" he yelled up at her but quickly lowered his volume as he saw the flinch.

"H-hi Luffy. Ummm, what are you doing here?" Shirahoshi asked quietly eyes shaded.

"I noticed the weapons outside and wondered what was in here. Oh yeah, why are you in here all alone?" he asked and her eyes showed anger instead of fear.

"Cause the stupid head Decken won't leave me alone," she said throwing her hands down as if she were a child.

'Wait didn't we beat that guy?' Luffy thought to himself but still listened to Shirahoshi's rant about how annoying it's been in the room all alone. 'Alone? This won't do.'

"Princess Shirahoshi are you okay! The door is open!" some soldiers that were originally searching for Luffy yelled. Shirahoshi took it as a warning and Grabbed Luffy with one hand hiding him behind her back.

"I'm fine guys, I don't need anything. I only opened the door to get some fresh air so I'll close it in a second." Shirahoshi said to the soldiers at the door.

"But Princess if you open the door then you might get attacked!" they exclaimed in worry which made her chuckle.

"Thank you for your worry but I'll be fine. If you would I would like to take a nap so could you perhaps leave?" Shirahoshi said and then the soldiers left quickly apologizing on the way.

"You can come out now Luffy-San," Shirahoshi said but Luffy waved her off.

"Luffy's fine. Hey, I got a deal for you." Luffy was about to say the next sentence when an ax with the same rose symbol came flying for Shirahoshi. 'Not today' Luffy jumped in front of the princess and shot a water bullet at the ax. After a moment the ax fell apart and crumpled.

"Y-you saved me! T-thank you!" Shirahoshi cried while crushing Luffy in a hug.

"Shishishishishishi, how about I take you out to see the outside world and I protect you along the way?" Luffy finally suggested and Shirahoshi cried harder while nodding.

Shirahoshi calmed down and Luffy was trying to get Shirahoshi out when a shark rammed its way into the room.

"PERFECT!"


	4. Chapter 4

**With Luffy:**

"Perfect!" Luffy yelled pointing at the shark. "You need to get into the shark! that's how I'll get you out of here!" Luffy said now excited to carry out his plan. "By the way what his name?"

"Oh him? He's Megalo," Shirahoshi said as Luffy inspected him.

"Get in his mouth. Trust me." Luffy said and Shirahoshi started inching towards Megalo. "Looky here Megalo you're going to help Shira here and get her out of here so open wide and let her in," Luffy said as he forced the poor shark's mouth open and closed it once Shirahoshi was inside.

"Now… ONWARD!" Luffy yelled from Megalo's head. Megalo then crashed through Shirahoshi's bedroom door and swam as fast as he could all the while letting out a happy sound.

"Luffy-San," Shirahoshi said gaining the attention of Luffy, "It's uncomfortable in here. May I come out?" she asked and Luffy looked like he was confused. "I-i mean if it's to much trouble."

In favor of ignoring the comment, Luffy asked a vital question that he hadn't thought of before now. "So what is the place you most want to go?" he asked and Shirahoshi's face went strangely serious.

"I would like to go to the forest." she said almost at the verge of tears, "I'll be able to see mother," she murmured quietly not knowing that Luffy heard her.

"Okay! Moving forward Megalo," Luffy started but soon sensed the villagers from earlier only now they were in a larger group than before. "Hold on we'll probably be pulled down. Or we could jump out since they saw you." knowing that her people had seen her and that she knew Luffy would protect her. She jumped out, "Shishishishi! Maybe your not a coward after all! Shishishi,"

When he said that Shirahoshi gasped and then started crying, "Why would you call me a coward?" she said with a blubbering voice that could barely be understood.

"Well this is isn't good." Luffy murmured to himself as he looked all around him and only saw furious fishmen. 'Really the only chance is to use Haki.' he thought and then let out a weak bit of Haki which knocked the villagers out. When they each went unconscious he either used his water to ease them to the ground or used his speed to get to them.

"Luffy-san," Shirahoshi said but Luffy ignored her for another task, finding his crewmates. He sat in a lotus position and spread out his haki across the island. 'Their just west of here, convenient.' Luffy said in his mind as he started to walk due west with Shirahoshi following.

"Oh yeah, what happened to the shark?" Luffy asked as he walked along but instead of a conversation, he got a shrug. "Cool," he then turned curious, "So what's so special about this forest?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Well ummm… you see my mother died when I was very young," she said with a shadow over her eyes. "She was shot and buried there. Her favorite place. It's been a long time and I haven't gotten to visit her because of decken."

After the story Luffy thought hard 'it's kind of like what almost happened to Sabo,' as he was thinking they got to the forest.

Once he took a step on the dirt look-alike he saw the glistening trees that shined by the mysterious sun, "Whoa!" he said in amazement, "how do they do that?" he said and Shirahoshi smiled at the scene.

Once the moment was over they quickly and easily found a gravesite with a grand headstone that said _Otohime_. Shirahoshi's mother.

"Thank you, Luffy-San! I'll never forget this! We'll forever be friends from now on." Shirahoshi said with tears streaming out of her eyes.

 **A Couple Hours Later:**

"Okay Luffy-san, let's find your friends!" Shirahoshi said with a determined look which made Luffy grin. At the thought alone of getting to his friends again, he grinned wider than he has since this whole ordeal.

"Shishishishi! Okay, Let's… DO IT!" Luffy exclaimed pumping his fist in the air. As he ran at a slow pace for Shirahoshi he used his observation haki once again to guide them to his nakama.

Finally, they got within eyesight and saw that they were on a coast with the Sunny, 'looks like their planning. Oh! Keimi's there too,' he thought and then took a deep breath and then yelled towards his nakama. "GUUYS IM BAAAACK!"

With that, everyone turned around and saw Luffy running enthusiastically towards them but that's not what they noticed first. "You got your cuff off!" They said with smiles. Luffy sensed another nakama coming towards them and didn't tell them who it was.

"Long time no see guys!" he yelled right before he tackled them all in a hug. "LUFFY-SAN don't tackle us!" Brook said sternly but the expression soon turned into a fond one.

"Shishishishi! Sorry," Luffy said happily and then the crew noticed a familiar person from the war, "JIMBE!?" they exclaimed and Jimbe smiled. Having seen Jimbe Shirahoshi threw a wave his way and he did as well.

"W-wait Princess!?" he yelled in complete shock and she just smiled and nodded. "Luffy, what is she doing here?"

"We're Nakama now and besides. She was stuck in that room and she wanted to see her mom's grave," he said successfully shutting Jimbe up. "Aaanyways… It's good to see you again!" Luffy said jumping on Jimbe for a hug.

As soon as Luffy finished talking Jimbe's face had a serious expression glued on, "There's an issue I need help with." he said and Luffy's face went serious as well.

"Of course whatever you need," Luffy said curious about what Jimbe needs. Jimbe nodded as thanks and continued.

"There's a man by the name of Hody Jones-" as soon as Jimbe said the name they heard a small gasp come from Shirahoshi's mouth. "Something wrong princess?" he asked and she shook her head timidly.

Satisfied he continued, "Anyway, he has taken over the islands in this short time without my crew and I noticing." Jimbe said with a sigh. "I heard you were finally back in action and with the dilemma I have I was wondering if you could lend me a favor."

Hearing the explanation Luffy turned around towards his crew with a suspicious frown on his face, 'then does this Hody guy have my Nakama?!' Luffy internally started panicking not realizing what was happening on the outside.

"Luffy pay attention this is important!" Sanji whisper-yelled directing Luffy's attention to a holographic screen that appeared out of a transponder snail.

" _This message goes out to the ill-famed Straw-Hat Luffy. I have your beloved Nakama and they will be killed if you help the Fishman Pirates. Remember my name Hody Jones for I will be the ruler!"_ Hody said over the screen and the video cut off with his laughter ringing out.

"Luffy… I understand if-" Jimbe started and Luffy finished, "I wanna back off?" he said and Jimbe nodded. "You're damn right I don't wanna! Now that means that we need to get in touch with Zoro and them somehow."

Shocked at how he accepted it and immediately started forming a full plan Jimbe just followed along and watched Luffy give his crew orders. "We'll need another coating, I'll leave that to you Franky and we'll need a convincing decoy. My guess is that they have the princes and the King so I'm thinking Shirahoshi can take care of that." Luffy said and put his hand up to stop Jimbe's protest.

"I know but do you see anyone who would be a better option?" Luffy asked and when Jimbe had no argument he continued planning. "Damn we need Nami's illusions, which is why we need to contact them." as he thought of how to get contact he remembered an important detail that he filed away for later.

"Kiemi…" Luffy whispered, "Where's Kiemi!" he said as if he solved an import mystery.

"She went to the ship a while ago to explore but it shouldn't be taking this long," Robin said but Luffy didn't listen to most of it only the location. So he rushed to the ship and looked everywhere for her.

He finally found her at the aquarium staring at the fish, "Kiemi!" he yelled busting into the room scaring her. "I need your transponder snail!" Luffy had a grin on his face so Kiemi took it out and handed it to him.

"Well, Okay!" she said and proceeded to press a button on the top to connect it to its counterpart.

" _Hello? Is that you again Kiemi?" Zoro asked over the snail._

"Nope!" Luffy said excitedly to hear the voice of his other nakama. He laughed hearing the voice of Nami yelling at Zoro and Usopp as they did something wrong. "Where are you guys?"

" _Hey, Nami where exactly are we?" Zoro asked off the phone. "Ugh, I swear just give me the snail. Luffy we're in hiding, we escaped the castle but their not looking for us because I left a mirage of us." Nami explained._

"Great! But that brings me to the reason I called. Look I need your collaging and all of you for the war coming soon." Luffy said semi-seriously. The Den Den Mushi nodded and Luffy knew they understood.

" _Okay, Where do you want us to meet you? Here or there," Zoro asked taking over again._

By this time everyone has gathered around and so he looked at Jimbe, "It'd be most smart to meet there. But explain the plan before." Jimbe said and looked at the Mushi again. "You heard him. As for the plan, it's quite easy."

"Hody has the King and Princes so we'll send Shirahoshi in as a decoy. The rest of us will take our positions around the place under Nami's mirage, then Jimbe will come in and feign an attack get captured so we can steal the keys." Luffy explained and everyone but two people smiled at the plan.

"There's only one problem with that plan." Jimbe said and Shirahoshi agreed, "There's a variable that I didn't get to. The Petition." he finished the comment and Luffy was confused.

"Petition?" he said and Jimbe nodded, "It's the Princess's Mothers petition and it was to be able to attend the world meeting. Someone as-assassinated her for it." Jimbe said taking a calming breath.

"Okay, then we'll get it back. How about we just add one more thing to steal before the mirage drops?" Luffy suggested and they agreed fully.

The crew left for Coral Hill where Jimbe had a strong suspicion the battle would begin. "Soo how's it been?" Luffy asked his crew members and they smiled. "Nothing much Luffy bro, why?"

"I don't know really it's just I haven't seen you for a while." Luffy said and the realization came to mind 'he wants to catch up!' Franky yelled in mind. "Well, you know what!?" Franky said getting Luffy excited.

"What!" he yelled back with a smile. "Press my nose and hold for three seconds," Franky said in a robot voice.

"Sooo cool!" Luffy said and then pressed on his nose holding it down when it passed three seconds a new hairstyle popped out Franky's head scaring Luffy. "Ahhh! So cool So cool So cool So cool So cool!" he chanted as he changed the hairstyles over and over.

Alright, Luffy we have to be quieter now we're almost there," Jimbe said which immediately shut Luffy up.

"Alright does everyone know their jobs?" Luffy whispered and everyone nodded. Luffy sensed Nami, Zoro, and Usopp coming his way so he turned their way, "Guys!" He whisper-yelled giving them a tight hug which they returned with the exception of Zoro.

"We're all ready now Captain," Robin informed Luffy and everything commenced, Nami activated the mirages which stopped the imposter ones. Shirahoshi flew in and instantly spotted the King and Princes. When Shirahoshi got captured by Hody's men Jimbe flew in with an attack and he faked getting captured.

Now they were waiting for the right time to show themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coral Hill:**

"Hah, so much for that!" Hody yelled out as he laughed in a mocking way. "You shouldn't have underestimated us I have one-hundred thousand men on my side, _and_ I have the petition and keys," Hody said as two people stepped up one with the keys and one with the paper.

As soon as the two men stepped up Nami and Robin acted and stole the two items with ease after it was done Nami released the mirage and Luffy instantly appeared in front of the army. "Sorry guys but I'm dampening the numbers they are annoying me."

Zoro disappointedly sighed but he nodded in understanding, Luffy continued on and let out his Haki instantly knocking out half of the army only leaving fifty thousand. "Hody, I will defeat you and help the princess," Luffy said and launched forward using almost all of his speed and kicked Hody in the stomach. Hody flew back into a cliff and a huge vibration was sent throughout the battlefield.

"Damn he's gotten stronger over these two years, what'd he do?" the crew murmured to themselves. They shook their heads and went after the remaining fifty thousand Fishman soldiers.

Luffy saw Hody get up and was about to attack again but saw something that confused him for a second. "You'll never be able to beat me with that puny attack," Hody said and then his eyes turned red.

"Uchimizu!" Hody yelled and a large water drop came from his arm and he flung it at Luffy at an incredible speed to the normal eye. Luffy just stood there and when people started to panic he grabbed the big water droplet before it could hit and threw it back. Hody was hit right in the abdomen, to finish it off he got in a stance that none of his crew has seen before.

"Mizu-Mizu _awaken,"_ Luffy charged and hit him across the face so fast and hard that nobody actually saw him. "Lightning." he finished in a low tone as Hody Jones became fully unconscious.

'He wasn't as strong as I thought with all that talk.' Luffy thought disappointedly but then the shocked silence faded and people were either cheering with joy or were yelling in shock. "HE BEAT HODY AFTER HE ATE THOSE PILLS!/ HE'S SO STRONG!" They yelled out as the crowd of former slaves and citizens gathered to watch the former terrorist of their island become the hero.

"He's so cool, hey daddy can you buy me a straw hat?" A little girl asked and her father looked uncertain until Jimbe came up to the crowd. "How about on my next trip I bring back a whole bunch of straw hats for you guys?" he said and the kids cheered.

"So what's your guys' story?" He asked the group of former slaves, "well it's a simple story really, the new hero over there saved us from a certain Vander Decken." the leader said and the fishmen looked at them with sympathetic looks.

"As the king and on behalf of the whole Fishman Island I want to offer you official citizenship as the first human citizens." King Neptune said seriously but with a genuine smile on his face. The new citizens were sobbing tears of joy as they fishmen around them smiled and cheered.

"Good for them," Chopper said with tears brimming his eyes. "Ahhh! I CAN'T TAKE IT! IT'S SO SWEET!" Franky sobbed and Luffy nodded with an approving smile on his face. Luffy then started running right at Zoro calling for a boost up.

"Zoro! Send me up! The fights not over yet!" Luffy yelled and Zoro reacted just in time to allow Luffy to land on his sword and get flung straight up by him. 'I guessing it's probably Decken.' Luffy guessed as he broke the bubble and flew into the water.

"Well well well if it isn't Monkey D. Luffy, I bet you didn't even know it was me," Decken said and Luffy rolled his eyes in irritation. Luffy saw there was a huge ship falling and immediately rushed to Decken, "Did you bring this here? Are you letting it fall?" Luffy asked and he nodded timidly. "Damn you, you're just going to let all those people die down there!?" he yelled and punched him in the gut downward so he hit the ground down next to his crew.

Luffy then went straight to the ship and tried to push us the other way, and when that didn't work he started to punch through the ship. "Mizu-Mizu Water bullets!" he yelled and used the pressure around him and the pressure he made to force water at a deadly speed through the ship.

"What's going on up there?" Zoro asked curiously as everyone stared up and then Decken came flying down and they just watched him fall. "Why is he still up there?" Usopp asked curiously looking for Luffy to fall as well.

"There's still something up there," both Zoro and Sanji said at the same time. Zoro jumped off of Franky and flew about half way up Sanji then came and kicked him the rest of the way Sanji followed him with Moon Walk shortly after.

When they got through the bubble Sanji's face became pale because he realized that they had no air in the water. 'Where'd I put it?' Zoro thought patting his pockets looking for the item. Zoro started looking around and just as he ran out of breath he found the Coral. He grabbed it and made the bubble so fast that it looked like he didn't move and a bubble appeared around him and Sanji.

"Where the hell did you get that Moss head!?" Sanji yelled but Zoro ignored him and forced his way out of the bubble making his own in the process. "Dang, I didn't mean to get you in the bubble," Zoro said looking indifferent and started to swim towards where Luffy was.

"Luffy!?" Sanji yelled as he saw the ship sinking towards Fishman islands air bubble. "That's unfortunate," Zoro said but when he was about to say something else his jaw dropped at the sight before him and Sanji.

Somehow Princess Shirahoshi had gotten up there and she and Luffy were being surrounded by Giant sea Kings. When they got closer it looked like they were having a conversation with the Sea Kings.

"How can this human hear us?" a Sea King said as it looked like it was in shock. "Wait, Luffy you can understand us?" Shirahoshi said with an excited smile on her face,

"I have an idea about the ship, could you help us?" Luffy said with a look on his face that said 'this is not messing around', " could you guys somehow lift the ship up I don't think I can break it in time so I would like you to carry it away?" he said and the Sea Kings knotted full heartedly.

"all you had to do is ask, little one," the sea Kings picked up the ship using some nearby see Vines and start to swim away with it as Shirahoshi and Luffy watched. "that kid, why could he hear us he's not one of the weapons is he?"

After the Sea Kings were gone Luffy was grabbed by Shirahoshi in a big hug, "ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou!" she yelled as Zoro and Sanji came up next to them. "Dammit, Luffy, why do you- IT'S JUST SO UNFAIR!" Sanji yelled somehow on his knee's banging the bottom of his bubble.

"Shishishishishi, Come on Sanji we'll leave you behind," Luffy said swimming away with Zoro and the Princess. Sanji saw them and cursed before swimming after them. As soon as they got down to an actual ground people were cheering for Luffy. They were chanting his name, "Straw-hat Straw-hat Straw-hat Straw-hat!" Luffy just smiled and held up two peace signs.

"Everything is fixed?" the king asked as he walked towards Luffy, and as the king walked one by one the crew backed Luffy just in case. Luffy nodded and to everyone's surprise, the king bowed to Luffy, "I want to Invite you to a banquet to honor you our hero." the king said now standing up but Luffy tilted his head.

"Hero? I like heroes but… I don't want to be one." Luffy said shocking everyone but his crew and Jimbe who just smiled at the comment. "Okay let me explain if you had a huuuge piece of meat. A hero probably wouldn't keep it to himself right? I wanna keep all the meat!" he yelled and there was silence before people's jaws dropped.

"I see… well at least let us give you some kind of payment for helping us?" the King said and Luffy gained a sunny grin.

 **Later at the Palace:**

"Treasure please take what you want," Neptune said and Nami's eyes lit up even more than they were when she first saw the treasure. Immediately she was ordering all the crew to back up as much treasure as they could.

"Who's flag is that?" Luffy asked and the king sighed, " it's one of the emperor's, have you heard of big mom? she made a deal I don't know the details but this island is under her control." King Poseidon said with a grave face.

" Yosh! I've decided that this will be my territory now. I'm going to go beat up big mom and you guys will be my territory." Luffy said and the King's first shocked face turned into a genuine smile.

After the conversationLuffy and his crew got all the treasure they could and they left the island with a promise to free them from big mom. "Luffy? Why are you getting so excited all of a sudden?" Usopp asked And Luffy's smile became even brighter than it was before which made everyone smile.

"Because! I'm going to see my brothers soon and Pops! they're waiting for us from the other side of the red line." Luffy said and suddenly Usopp turned a little blue at the thought of seeing an emperor of the sea. "Really? that's great! Can't wait to see the old man again." Usopp bed but then he turned around and tears are falling out of his eyes in a stream, Robin was just chuckling.

It was a while after that when Luffy's stomach started growling, " I'm sooooo hungry~"Luffy whined. He tried to sneak into the kitchen to get some food but Sanji found him and kicked them out.

" why don't you catch a deep sea fish to have for dinner tonight?" Chopper Asked as he held up some fishing poles. Luffy immediately agreed and they parade to the railing to catch that fish. after a while, they finally found a fish to catch " look look! I can finally get a deep sea fish!"

"Ahhh! There's another one! It looks like it going to eat us!" Chopper yelled and hid behind Luffy, "No! It's going to eat the Fish!" Despite his attempts, the bigger fish still ate his fish but to his fortune, the fish got caught on the line and I got an even bigger fish than before.

"Yosh! Now we just have to wait long enough so we can eat it," he said drooling. Just as Luffy looked away another fish came and ate their fish and once again got stuck on the line.

"What are you guys doing out here. you are being loud" Zoro said walking out of the men's quarters. As soon as he saw the fish his eye's widened, "Hey curly brows, get out here." Zoro yelled and for a second everything was quiet until they saw a fuming Sanji stomping out of the galley.

"What do you want Marimo?" Sanji said annoyed and before Zoro could say something back Luffy got his attention.

"Sanji! Can we have this for dinner!" he said and once Sanji took his eyes away from Zoro his eyes almost popped out and he started to plan every meal he could make with the fish. "Sure but in the mean time just go and take a nap or something," he said and left to plan.

Brook was in the library with Robin and with her devil fruit she heard the whole conversation. With a chuckle, she turned to Brook, "rook, would you mind playing a soft melody for Luffy?" Robin said and with a smile that a skeleton could manage he pulled out his violin from seemingly nowhere and started to play.

Soon the whole ship was quiet as it floated towards the surface with its new coating.


	6. Chapter 6

**New world, Moby Dick:**

"Saboooooo" Ace whined to Sabo who was at the front of the boat looking down at the water seemingly waiting for something. "When is he going to get here," he whined and continued to whine until Sabo's eyebrow started to twitch and he broke.

"Ace. I don't know when Luffy will break the surface, just be patient he'll come eventually." Sabo said in a calm voice. "How about you fill your time and do some paperwork," Sabo suggested and Ace's face scrunched up. "But I wanna be here when Lu comes." Ace said and then someone came up behind him and slapped him upside the head.

"Stop complaining-yoi," Marco said when Ace looked back at him with a hurt expression. "He'll get here eventually so just calm down and be patient." he finished and Ace stopped complaining after that and started waiting as patiently as he could. After a couple minutes Marco got bored and left the brothers alone to watch for the Straw-hats ship.

 **With the Straw-hats:**

"Namiiiii, are we almost there?" Luffy whined to Nami who instantly punched Luffy over the head not wanting to deal with the complaining. "Why are you so excited to get to the other side, Captain?" Robin asked curiously and Luffy seemed to get even more excited. "Because I can't wait to see Ace, Sabo, and everyone else!" Luffy happily said as fought to stay still being as excited as he was.

"Hey, Luffy! You wanna play hide and seek with me and Chopper?" Usopp asked running onto the deck but pausing when he saw everyone's expressions. "Why is everyone looking so shocked?" He whispered and Chopper started to move to give a check up but stopped abruptly.

"Shishishishishi! Sure!" Luffy responded to the earlier question and moved to get to them, "Hold on Luffy, we're going to see-" Nami was cut-off by a low rumbling and Luffy's laugh. "Mizu-Mizu no Geyser!" Luffy yelled and pushed the Sunny up and out of the water so now it was in the air and falling towards the sea.

If you looked closely you could see the shocked faces of everyone on the Moby dick and the amused faces of the two captains, "WE MADE IT OUT!" Luffy yelled pumping his fist in the air at the same time. "Mizu-Mizu no Whip!" He yelled as his water whip wrapped around the Moby Dick's mast and he swung to the other ship.

"Luffffyyy!" his crew yelled as the Sunny fell, as soon as the ship hit the water Luffy hit the other deck in a horse stance. "Awaken," he muttered and the water instantly calmed down for miles.

"It's always amazing to see that awakening," Ace said recovering from the shock of the Sunny and walking other to Luffy. "What was that!" Thatch yelled running out of the kitchen and slipping on the wet deck.

"Nothing to be concerned about son, Luffy finally made it to the New World," Whitebeard said and Thatch sighed, "Phew, I thought there was an attacker… wait, Luffy? Where!?" Thatch said and then ran to the railing. "Luffyyyy! Get over here, kid!" Thatch yelled to the ship he wasn't on.

"I'm over here Thatchy," Luffy said pulling away from Ace's hug. "It's good to see everyone!" Luffy said with a sunny grin, "How long has it been?" he laughed and went around giving as many hugs as he could.

Finally, Luffy got back to his brothers and hugged both of them, "Hey, don't leave me out of this nice group hug," Thatch joked and then jumped on the three making it a dog pile that everyone who could join in on.

Luffy wormed his way out of the pile and made his way to Whitebeard, "Yo!" Luffy had his hand up in a wave and a big grin on his face. Replying with a big grin himself Whitebeard scooped up Luffy in one hand and brought him to his worn out armrest. "Hey, son."

"Pops! I think this calls for a party!" Thatch said running up to Whitebeards chair, "It has to have a lot of booze." Zoro said jumping on the ship. "And Food!" Luffy chimed in.

"Gurararara! I like the way you think!" Whitebeard told Zoro who just gave a curt nod in response. Zoro scanned the deck looking for Luffy finally spotting him next to Whitebeard. "LUFFY! Have you seen what you've done to the ship!?" Zoro scolded jumping up the chair and dragging Luffy down and off the ship as he pouted.

"Hahahahahaha!" Ace and Sabo laughed at how the First-mate man-handled his Captain. "H-he Hahahaha!" Thatch wasn't even paying attention only to the cooking he was doing for the party later that night.

"Luffy look inside. It's trashed, and since you did it you have to do most of the work." Zoro said but then walked to a nearby closet and pulled out two brooms.

"That doesn't mean you have to do it yourself so stop pouting," Zoro said so Luffy shook his head, "That's not what I'm pouting about. I don't understand why I can't just make clones to do it." Luffy said and Zoro had nothing to say.

'Damn I forgot about that.' Zoro thought and nodded to Luffy, "I guess you can do that." he said laying the two brooms on the wall. 'I probably would've had to spend the whole party helping him.

After Luffy made the clones he and Zoro made their way back to the Moby Dick where they were almost done setting up the party. "Thatch?" Luffy said prying Thatch's attention away from the food he was focusing on, "what's the reason for this party again?" Luffy asked and Thatch's face lit up.

"Because of your new bounty of course!" Thatch said holding the familiar Bounty poster that is Luffy's. "500 million! That's awesome! It's almost the same as your brothers!" That enthusiastically pointed out.

"Thanks!" Luffy said with a smirk and Thatch nodded and handed him a bottle of rum, "drink away we gotta get this party going!" he said and everyone who was on deck cheered at hearing Thatch.

During the party, Luffy and all of the crewmates drank and danced with the Whitebeards until late into the night. "Luffy come to give your brother a hug." Sabo drunkenly said and Ace scowled and pushed out of the way.

"No, come and give me a hug instead!" Ace yelled, and Luffy laughed fully amused by the situation. "How about I give you both a hug at the same time?" Luffy said and they shrugged pulling Luffy into a tight hug.

Luffy sat there eating from his mountain of food as Ace and Sabo cuddled him, "That's quite a problem you've run into." Marco said walking up to Luffy and sitting down. "Mind if we talk a little.

"Not like I have anything better to do," Luffy said and Marco chuckled, "I see, anyways what happened at Fishman Islands?" Marco asked and Luffy thought for a second before answering.

"We found a treasure chest and there was a new kind of seastone cuffs. They had some sort of homing device but they don't have a key." Luffy said and Marco looked shocked but then sighed and then stood up.

"I better go tell pops about this. The party is pretty much over now anyway's" he said and walked away towards Whitebeards quarters.

Luffy looked around and saw both Sabo and Ace passed out so he shrugged and grabbed a plate of food. "Luffy, where are we going next?" Zoro asked sipping his drink as he started to the moon.

"What do you mean? We'll go where the log pose tells us too." Luffy said and Zoro smiled into his drink. "I'll be back," Luffy said walking over and around people and disappearing from time to time. Zoro just watched with mild curiosity, "Hey, what are you doing?" Zoro finally asked once Luffy walked back to where he was.

"What do you mean? I just moved the crew back to the Sunny." Luffy said tilting his head to the side in confusion. Zoro sighed and looked to the sea, "Well, I'm bored so I'm just gonna sleep… Night Zoro!" Luffy left leaving Zoro to his thoughts.

'I vow to always protect him as his first mate.' He thought and then headed after Luffy to the Sunny for the night.

 **The Next Day:**

"Bye Sabo! Bye Ace! Bye, everyone, I'll see you again sometime!" Luffy yelled waving to his brothers and the rest of the pirates. He laughed when he saw Thatch break to the front of the crowd crying.

"BYEEEE!" He yelled one last time and they yelled back the same way. "Okay, now. I WILL BE PIRATE KING!"

"YEAH!" They all yelled out excited for their first adventure in the New World. "Luffy which way are we headed?" Nami asked pointing to the new log pose.

As soon as Usopp heard Nami he instantly was by Luffy gesturing to the one needle that wasn't shaking. "I choose that one," he said gesturing to the middle on that was shaking the most.

"Luffy~ you do know that the new world log pose has three needles and the one shaking the most is dangerous." Usopp and Nami whines and Luffy nodded.

"It'll be fun," Luffy said and Nami sighed while Usopp had tears befalling down his face. Usopp walked back to where Chopper was and sat down with a blue cloud over his head.

"He still chose the most dangerous one didn't he…" Chopper said and Usopp nodded miserably. Luffy heard the exchange and laughed full heartedly. Luffy then headed to the men's quarters which left the crew alone.

"Luffy got so strong!" Chopper said waving his hooves in the air to gesture exactly how much he got stronger. "I know right! But… I'm kind of confused about the awakening thing."

"Ace bro was sayin it was always super cool to see it so he learned it while he was with the Whitebeards," Franky said joining the conversation.

"Guys I got a letter during the two years, and-" Luffy started talking as soon as he came out of the quarters but stopped when he saw that there was a conversation that they were obviously not trying to have Luffy hear. "What were you guys talking about?" he asked and they shrugged looking away.

"Okay," he said suspiciously but then held up a letter. "I got a letter from Traffy and he said to choose the middle needle. He wants me to meet him at that island to discuss something important." Luffy finished his sentence and everyone look slightly unsettled.

"Luffy-san, I know he saved you and all but are you sure we should go meet him now? I mean he's a warlord now." Brook said and Luffy's eyes shined for a second and he sighed. "Never mind. Forget what I said."

"Nami, how long is it until we get there?" Luffy asked and Nami lifted her sunglasses that were over her eyes. " It shouldn't take to long but we're used to paradise's weather. I don't know exactly what's going to happen to be on alert." Nami said and then put her sunglasses down.

"But you guys should clean this deck it's really dirty," Nami commented making Zoro who was supposedly asleep scoff. "What was that Zoro? I'll be adding to your debt." Nami said and Zoro's eye's snapped awake.

"Tch, damn witch," he said under his breath so Nami couldn't here. "WHAT WAS THAT MARIMO!" Sanji yelled from the galley doorway. "WHO YOU CALLIN MARIMO DART BROW!" Zoro yelled back and Luffy sat off to the side watching as the two threw insults at each other.

"I don't see the problem… It's fun to clean the deck." Luffy said tilting his head to the side. "That's because you have water at your disposal." Zoro and Sanji said and Luffy grinned. "Then let's have fun doing it now," he said and they sighed but still agreed. Usopp and Chopper were excited.

"Mizu-Mizu no Sprinkler!" Luffy yelled and water started falling, "Not over yet. Mizu-Mizu no Mist." once everything was covered in mist and everything was out of the way the five straw-hats strapped scrubbers to the bottom of their feet and started a game of tag.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thousand Sunny:**

"Unfurl the sails! Head west, we'll circle around the storm!" Nami ordered the crew as the wind blew in her face. Nami looked at the map in her hand and immediately yelled in frustration, "There's no info on this Island!" she yelled and Luffy laughed as he swung down next to her.

"It's the New World… It's New!" Luffy yelled over the wind and laughed in excitement. Just as the ship was turning Luffy grabbed the mast ant landed at the top of the watch tower. The thunder crashed and the rain started to pour but it wasn't real rain.

"It's lightning!" Nami, Usopp, and Chopper squealed in fear and running for the safety of the galley. "Why is it Lightning!?" Usopp asked Robin who had just walked in with her coat off completely wet.

"It's actually not raining anymore, there's only heat." Robin said now fanning herself. "Captain spotted an island so we're heading in that direction now." she finished and walked to the fridge and pulled out some water.

Outside the crew was practically dying because they weren't used to the heat. Luffy went around to each of his Nakama and drenched them and at the same time he had clones give a refreshing mist. Robin came out with some waters and not long after they hit land.

"Yohohohoho! Why is it so hot here? Well i guess it's the New World but…" Brook commented and Robin put a finger to her chin in thought as the others exited the galley with swimsuits on. They immediately started sweating. "My theory is that a devil fruit has caused this. Look over there on tat small mountain. It looks like ice." Robin said and Nami stepped up.

"True but how could a devil fruit have ice and heat?" Nami asked and they all thought for a moment before Luffy started laughing and talking about adventure. "Alright, let's draw straws to see who goes with that idiot." Nami said holding 9 strips of paper in her hand.

"Okay! I'll put all my faith into this one straw! Haaaaa!" Usopp exclaimed once everyone grabbed their straws. Usopp pulled out his straw and immediately deflated, falling to the ground with a blue cloud over his head he held his red tipped straw which meant he was going with Luffy.

The people that ended going were of course Luffy, Zoro, Robin, and Usopp. "H-hey Luffy do we really have to explore this island? I mean I think I'm getting 'Can't go to the island disease'." Usopp whined and sighed when he saw all of them nodding.

"We know," they all said and waited for Nami to make a cloud trail.

Nami pulled out her New Climatact that Usopp made for her and started spinning it so it created a light breeze. Soon enough Nami made a cloud trail leading to the base of the island. "That's as far as I can go," Nami said turning away and shrugging her shoulders.

"Thanks Nami!" Luffy said giving Nami a quick hug before jumping in the Mini Merry which Franky had put on the fluffy trail. As Luffy waved to the rest of the crew Nami turned around and shook her head.

"Why would that idiot want to go in that heat?" Nami asked herself and shook her head more.'won't he like boil?' she thought and sighed.

"Nami-swan! My dear I made you some ice cold ice cream to cool you down!" Sanji said as he danced his way to Nami. "bro- where's our Ice cream?" Franky asked from where he was over with Chopper and Brook.

"You guys don't get ice cream because you're not beautiful like sweet Nami-Swan~," Saji said but still went back to the galley.

On the fluffy trail Luffy was dripping water but still excited and staring straight ahead to the now very visible shore that was completely red. "I can't tell if that's sweat or actual water." Zoro commented with a sweat drop.

Once the Mini Merry hit land Luffy laughed and was off running around and exploring. "Luffy, it's not smart to running around like that." Robin said and Luffy stopped with a pout. "Zoro~ it's hot~" Luffy whined to Zoro and Zoro nodded trying to act like the heat didn't affect him.

Luffy and the others soon approached a large gate that said ' _Property of World Government. No trespassing or there will be a consequence.'_

"Well it looks like we can't go in guy. Really, it's a shame it would've been fun but-" Usopp would've finished his sentence but instead he sighed in defeat because he watched Luffy shoot one of his water bullets and shatter the gate. 'So much for that thought…' Usopp thought with a frown catching up to the group.

"Oh no! No, we have to go back to the ship!" Luffy yelled stopping as they waled in the gate a few paces. "Why? We just got here?" you could probably see the question marks over everyone's head. "Because~ We forgot luunchhh~" Luffy whined and looked like a noddle as he fell to the ground.

Usopp fell face first into the ground, Zoro stumbled, and Robin got a sweat drop but still had a smile. The three recovered fast when they all heard a loud roar coming towards him. Slowly Luffy's grin grew until it stretched as far as it could go, "FOOOOOOODD!" Luffy ran towards the roar and Usopp's face lost all of it's color.

"Why does he always go TO the danger!?" Usopp yelled as Zoro dragged him on the ground chasing after Luffy.

When they finally caught up to Luffy they saw him facing off against a dragon. "Seems captain found a dragon of all things." Robin said casually pulling out a sketch book and sketching the thing.

"Mizu-Mizu noooo," Luffy said bending down and putting a finger "Geyser!" he yelled out and a geyser made the fly into the air. At the peak of the dragons fall Luffy jumped up above it using a short blast of Geppo and kicked the dragon back into the ground with a hard smash.

"Hey guys! There's something sticking out of the dragon!" Luffy yelled as fell to the ground, and laughing when he saw the shocked faces of the three. As soon as he hit the ground he jumped on top of the now unconscious dragon and followed the muffled sound of a human to the dragons back.

"Whose there!?" the legs yelled, "I can sense you but I don't know who you are!"

"Legs!? Talking legs!?" Luffy exclaimed with a curious grin on his face, "Ne, Ne I'm gonna keep them…" Luffy said completely serious. After he said that and his Nakama just sighed and gave him an amused face, he grabbed both of the legs and promptly pulled him off of the dragon and tumbled off the dragon landing on the scorching ground.

"Wah! that 's hot! Even for me…" Luffy was jumping on the ground when he realized his extra weight. 'Interesting, how did they even stay on me?' Luffy thought inspecting he pair of legs that were now apart of his back.

"Luffy, pfffft! You got a little something there." Usopp said laughing at how the odd image seemed to make Luffy some how proud. Luffy laughed at the comment and they moved over to the Dragon.

"So, how do we plan to cook it?" Zoro asked as he stretched his muscles. Luffy grinned and walked so that he was right next to the back, "we could cook it on the ground. I don't see anything to make a fire because everything is on fire." Luffy said and the rest of them nodded agreeing with him.

Zoro cut the thing up into sections and they took turns flipping the chunks of meat until they were cooked. "This is actually pretty good meat." Usopp said slightly surprised.

"I know right! Luffy said as he swallowed a big chunk whole. "Maybe we should get going now…" Luffy wondered aloud and then nodded. "Okay we're leaving now. I can sense some more people over that way."

When the three looked where Luffy was pointing they only saw a particularly large building blocking their view of behind it.

 **With the Other Group:**

"Sanji! Where's our ice cream?" Franky yelled to the Galley door where Sanji was now moving as slow as he could in making the ice cream.

Franky and eventually Brook and Chopper started whining about the ice cream until he started hearing coughing. At first he didn't care that much but then he heard Nami starting to cough so he started walking towards the deck. As soon as he was about to open the door the coughing died down fast and he heard a couple thuds.

"Hello? Are you guys okay?" not hearing a response Sanji flung the door open to many men all wearing a hazmat suit. "What the hell are you bastards doing to my _crewmates_!" Sanji immediately attacked the men.

"Diable Jambe…" Sanji brought his leg up as it burst into flames and then jumped at the men. As he was kicking the men off the the boat he noticed for the first time that he felt weaker than his normal self. Using the distraction, a rather big hazmat-suited guy threw a can at Sanji's face that immediately exploded into a thick white fog.

"D-dammit, what the hell is this shit?" Sanji stuttered as he struggled to stay upright and conscious. As Sanji did that three of the hazmat men jumped on his back forcing him to the ground. Finally after another dose of the white gas Sanji fell unconscious.

"We need to tell master to make a stronger gas. If the crewman are any strong as this guy than it'll take more gas than what we've used here." the bigger hazmat man said and picked up Sanji as he tied a rope to Franky to drag him. "Sir, what about the skeleton?" one of the hazmat lackeys asked and the big one just waved him off.

"Probably an old dead crewmate that they didn't want to leave behind. Just leave him to rot on the side of the ship and take it. We're already late we need to take these guys to the test room." the big one said and started walking away carrying Sanji and dragging Franky behind him.

Most of them left shortly after that carrying Nami and Chopper with them, and the rest of them just Threw the unconscious Brook of the side and prepped to sail.

 **Back with Luffy and the Others:**

"Huh? Their gone?" Luffy murmured stopping in his tracking and looking back at the Sunny. 'I Can't sense anyone!?'

"Luffy? What's wrong? You okay?" Zoro asked in concern as he watched Luffy give a blank and dull stare towards te ship. Zoro reached his haki out and found the source of the dilemma, "You should go see what's happening with them… We can take care of ourselves here while we wait." Zoro said and Luffy nodded now paying full attention to him.

"Yeah, thanks. Soru!" Luffy yelled and disappeared towards Where the Sunny was supposed to be with the rest of is Nakama safe and sound on it. As Luffy got there the panic slowly rose when he found only one presence anywhere near him.

Luffy Quickly got to the place they had docked a few hours before and there was no Sunny. He quickly spotted Brook and shook him awake sensing that he was only sleeping. "Brook! Brook!? What happened here!? Where is everyone!?" Luffy asked and slightly calmed down when he saw that Brook was trying to Wake himself up fully.

"Luffy-San? When did you get here? Huh? Where's the Sunny and everyone else." Brook asked thoroughly confused. Seeing as though he wasn't going to get anymore answers Luffy forced himself to calm down as much as possible.

"It's okay…" Luffy tried to comfort himself and Brook, "everything is alright."

"Okay, what's the last thing you remember?" Luffy asked in a serious tone. "The last thing I remember is Sanji making ice cream and then everything got foggy and Chopper started coughing and then some hazmat guys jumped on the ship and started man-handling everyone. Sanji came out before I lost consciousness but that's all I remember. Sorry," Brook said and Luffy shook his head at the apology.

"At least we have something." Luffy said and then helped Brook stand up. "Let's get back to the other's and figure out a plan."


	8. Chapter 8

**Middle of Punk Hazard:**

"You all know the plan, right?" Luffy said. Ever since the rest of the crew went missing Luffy has been uncharacteristically serious and they haven't got distracted by anything. They went straight through the heated side Punk hazard and now they came across a river.

"Yeah, the other side is cold so we take the coats and then force them to tell us about the hazmat dudes," Zoro said and they nodded along showing they understood. 'Yes let's go!" Luffy said and then jumped into the ice-cold water unknowingly Loosing his new legs and headed across the river as the others rode in a banana boat.

As soon as Luffy left the water he activated Soru and attacked the biggest one their called Brownbeard. "Who is the hazmat guys?" Luffy asked curiously and Brownbeard screeched before backing away and thinking. "You mean the servants?" He asked and explained seeing no harm, "They carry out the master's requests. But recently they've been answering to the Law guy." Brownbeard said and Luffy nodded the whole time silently getting excited.

"Thanks, Brownie!" Luffy said before ripping off his coat and moving back to where his crew had gotten their coats. "Guys guess what Brownie said, he said that Law was here! That means Nami, Chopper, Franky, and Sanji are okay!" Luffy said his attitude returning back to normal.

"That great Luffy, but Brook why do you need a jacket, you don't even have skin," Usopp asked with an eyebrow raised and Brook instantly looked offended. "Usopp-san! Sometimes I would like to be included as well," Brook said and Luffy just gave an amused laugh. Luffy then punched his hand with a grin on his face.

"Shishishishi, come on let's go get our Nakama and meet Law!" Luffy excitedly said and laughed as he ran up the large hill that was there as soon as you got out of the river. "O-oi oi Luffy! Wait up! Your gonna get lost!" Usopp yelled as he ran after him along with Zoro, Robin, and Brook.

They ran and ran until they finally caught up with Luffy who was standing in front of two huge metal doors. "Luffy?" Brook said sounding worried and when Zoro went around the front he saw that Luffy was just checking the area around them with Haki. "Sorry, guys I was just scanning the island for an idea of who we're against. Smokey is here, so is the girl." Luffy said and at the mention of the girl Zoro perked up.

"How close are they?" Robin asked and Luffy grinned his sunny grin. "They're on the other side of the building but they are heading this way. So maybe in like ten minutes." Luffy said an then turned to Zoro who had walked a little distance from them an stood in front of the doors.

"Watch out unless you wanna get cut," Zoro said putting his third sword in his mouth and moved into a fighting stance. "Rokudou no Tsuji!" Zoro yelled before he threw five vertical cuts and a horizontal one instantly cutting the door apart.

When the dust settled and the Straw-hats could see what was waiting behind the door they saw the whole room filled with soldiers ready to charge. Immediately Luffy attacked throwing water ball at them for his 'Snap' attack. "Mizu Mizu no Bullet," even though Luffy kept knocking down the soldiers as well as his crew they still kept coming finally Luffy put his hand to the ground and made several geysers erupt that successfully thinned out the men.

"Summon," Luffy murmured letting his water turn into clones as he threw punches at whoever charged him. "Might as well go find them now," Luffy said to himself and was about to call for Zoro but then sensed what was happening outside. 'Smokey and Traffy.'

"Whip!" He yelled as he knocked away the men who kept charging at him and then punched and kicked his way through the crowd finally making outside to see Law stealing Smokers Heart. "Smoker-san!" Tashigi yelled as she ran to Smokers side. As she did Law smirked and activated is 'Room' and stole Tashigi's heart and then tossed them around in a mocking manner.

"You bastard…" Smoker growled out and Tashigi grimaced as Law accidentally squeezed her heart. "Shambles," Law said with a smirk and returned the hearts. Before Law realized Smoker's men had appeared and immediately shot on sight.

Luffy jumped in front of Law and took all the bullets in before shooting them all back through his hands not caring where they went. "S-straw-hat!? When did you get here?" Law asked quickly hiding his surprise and putting on the mask of not caring.

"I don't know, I'm here to find my Nakama," Luffy told him and Law sighed, "They already escaped, they're probably already with the rest of your crew fighting Caesar's minions. I have something to discuss with you." Law explained and Luffy nodded and looked at him expectantly.

"I want an alliance. To take out the emperor Kaido and warlord Doflamingo." Law said with a dark look in his eyes but Luffy seemed to not notice as _all_ of his crew came and stood next to him as Luffy thought about it. 'Obviously, something happened to him. And he wants to be friends.' Luffy thought and then grinned and looked at Law straight in the eye.

"Sure, your Nakama," Luffy said and smiled a little bit brighter when Law looked at him with a shocked expression. "Traffy you look stupid when you do that. Shishishishi… Someone's coming." Luffy said happy attitude turning into a serious one.

"Law, I wouldn't have thought that you of all people would betray me." A voice said as they saw a large amount of purple gas come from a vent. "You can definitely expect Joker to know of this." the voice said and even though Law recognized it the rest didn't until the gas formed into a tall man wearing a long pink coat.

"It's Caesar…" Law answered the unasked question but then as he breathed his eyes shot wide in panic. "Don't breath it in! It's a gas!" Law yelled out but it still didn't work and he growled in frustration when Luffy launched an attack on Caesar only to get knocked down and get an extra blast of gas that instantly rendered him unconscious.

"Idiot…" Law said and then everything turned dark.

When Law next woke up he was in a cage bound with seastone cuffs, as he looked around the cage he saw Luffy next to him still unconscious and several other cages around them that held the rest of the Straw-hats. "Great, how will we get out of this?" Law wondered and looked at surroundings and sighed, 'there's no getting out of this until Strawhat-ya wakes up.' he decided and laid against the bars waiting for Luffy.

Almost an hour later Luffy started stirring and finally woke up. As soon as his eye's opened he immediately jumped up and scanned his surroundings, and sending out his haki in all directions to sense what was going on. "Traffy? Where are we?" Luffy finally asked and Law answered finally fed up with waiting.

"We are most likely in the middle of experimentation block which means he's most likely to kill us testing his new gas," Law said and just as he said it Caesar walked in with a mocking laugh. "My dear partner, oh wait you decided to betray me. Oh well, Joker will handle it, anyways you are correct you guys with just have a nice peaceful sleep." Caesar said and pretty much everyone snorted at the comment.

"Bullshit. You're just gonna try to kill us." Luffy said with a look that said 'are you dumb?'. Luffy then moved to the bars and touched them experimentally to see if they were seastone. When he knew they weren't he grabbed two of the bars and bent them so that it made an opening. "Zoro do you have your swords still?"

"Already ahead of you captain," Zoro said as he cut his bars off, they both went to the remaining two cages and released them before Luffy attacked Caesar. Luffy coated his arm in haki and gave a sharp uppercut to Caesar and then coated is leg and used a quick burst of Moon Walk to get above him. The next thing that Caesar knew he was in the ground while Luffy fell and hit the ground landing in a crouch.

"W-wait a m-minute! We can talk this out!" Caesar pleaded on the ground as Luffy walked towards him side by side with Law. "Why you're our chance to take down Joker," Law said with a smirk on his face and Caesar tried to back away.

"Room," Law threw his hand in front of himself and a blew bubble formed and expanded through the whole room. Law unsheathed his sword and swung it stopping short of Luffy and his crew. Caesar's head fell off and Law just calmly walked to pick it up.

"Luffy-ya, grab his body," Law said and Luffy nodded laughing as he picked up the headless but still alive Caesar. "Shishishishishi, Traffy is silly," Luffy said and Law's eyebrow twitched at the name but he still continued forward ignoring Luffy's babbling to his crew.

"So Trafalgar-san, what does this alliance entail?" Robin asked politely As the group followed Law through the hallways of the experimental block. "I will explain everything once we get to your ship. But we're about to-" Law started but was interrupted by crying that was in the distance.

"Is that a kid?" Sanji said as Nami, Chopper, and Usopp were leaning out with their hands to their ears. "It sounds like a lot of kids bro," Franky said listening as well.

"Luffy," Nami said looking straight in Luffy's eye, Luffy shrugged and then nodded. "Ne, those kids sound like their being hurt, don't they?" Luffy looked at Law who was ahead of them but stopped. "It's not important Luffy-ya," Law said but Luffy didn't listen, and instead he walked towards the crying.

As they walked the crying got louder and it sounded like more joined in, "They sound really scared those poor things." Nami said and moved a little faster.

Once they got to the crying they saw about one hundred kids that were of an abnormal size and a room painted with rainbows. "Woah now I was not expecting that," Usopp said and was about to try and get the kids attention but was abruptly stopped by Zoro pushing him to the ground. When they both hit the ground a strange blur flew above them.

"A bird woman?" Luffy said tilting his head to the side and the 'bird woman' stopped in the air the only thing keeping her there the subtle flapping of her wings. "Ne, do you poop?" Luffy asked and his crew fell to the ground while Law stumbled.

"He, he, it's best if we were alone but that can't be so… Kamakura," the woman said just as snow and winds started raging through the room. "Guys! Get the kids! We'll meet back at the river!" Luffy yelled as a dome of ice and snow surrounded him. Zoro cursed but still nodded and instructed everyone to get a group of kids and get out.

"You're a devil fruit user?" Luffy asked and the woman gave a curt nod, "Snow devil fruit but, why do you have wings?" he asked and the woman didn't show any sort of emotion. "My name is Monet, and Master Caesar gave me the wings," Monet said and Luffy nodded.

"But that is not important, what's important is you don't leave wit the master," Monet said and Luffy's head tilted until he remembered that he was holding his body. "Shishishi, no," Luffy said before he ran past Monet and used a haki-enforced punch to break the dome.

Luffy stopped for a moment to recover and adjust his hold and Monet jumped on him. Luffy gave a growl of frustration when trying to knock her off and it didn't work. "Don't get so hot," Monet whispered in Luffy's ear, the strongest isn't always the winner in a fight," Monet said and wrapped her wings around him.

'She's like a block of ice.' Luffy thought while an involuntary shiver went through his body. "Let go of me," Luffy said weakly as shivers wracked his body. When he tried to move he started to panic because he couldn't. He was freezing.

As Luffy stood in Monet's grasp his Nakama went through his mind, 'NO! It's only the beginning. I won't lose here.' Luffy decided in determination. Luffy's eye's snapped open and he focused all of his haki out to Monet, but it felt different and he couldn't explain but he couldn't think about that at the moment. He needed to get out so he turned his semi-frozen legs into a spear and shot them downwards.

Luffy succeeded in making an exit but now he was falling and couldn't use Moonwalk because of the frozen legs. So all he could do was fall and hope something cushioned his fall.

About a minute later he fell in a huge pile of trash. "Ugh, that was not fun." Luffy groaned as he climbed out of the trash and laid as flat as he could.

 _Groowwwlll_

At first, Luffy thought that the stomach growl was his but then he knew it wasn't his because he heard one more growl and two moans of hunger. "Huh? Who else is down here?"

 **With the Others:**

"Where's Zoro?!" Usopp yelled out as they ran through hallways trying to get out of the place, "And Law! Where's Law?!" Brook yelled trying to control some of the kids by running in circles around them.

"No wonder Zoro got lost but I wouldn't expect Law to get Lost!" Nami said from the head on the tallest kid. "Let's just head to the river that Luffy mentioned. I'm sure they'll get there!" Nami said and everyone nodded.

With Zoro, he managed to make it to the first hallway that they turned down before he somehow made a full U-turn and headed back the way he came. He eventually came back to the room where Luffy was left and barged in at the large bang.

He went in a saw Luffy fall down the hole and sighed, 'stupid captain.' Zoro thought before unsheathing his swords and threw a flying blade attack that barely grazed Monet in her shock.

"Huh!?" she exclaimed and Zoro gave a short scoff. "Y- you won't cut me, I'm a woman!" Monet said and then shook her head and charged bearing teeth that weren't there before. Zoro blocked her and Monet started backing of shock and fear. "Though there are things I'd rather not cut, but… let me tell you something." Zoro said now walking towards her. "Have you ever seen an animal you were sure wouldn't bite? Because I haven't." Zoro said and stopped walking with a glint in his eyes.

Suddenly Zoro started running forward and Monet didn't move, "One sword!" he yelled and swung his sword. "Great Dragon shock," Zoro said and Monet collapsed from shock.

"Weak," Zoro murmured and walked out of the room.

Zoro randomly walked around any hallway where he felt that would bring him to the exit, and unfortunately only brought him deeper into the building. "Hmm, I'm sure I took the right hallway," Zoro said to himself and was about to turn down another hallway before he sensed Law nearby.

Zoro went to the room and ran into Law as he walked out holding a bag filled with papers. "Zoro-ya? What are you doing here I thought you went with the others." law said and Zoro shrugged, "You too." Zoro said and Law figured he got lost. "Ah, I see well we have to meet your crew and Luffy-ya at the river," Law said and led the way.

 **Back with Luffy:**

"Ne, Momo, Kinemon. You're sure this is going to work?" Luffy asked as he prepared to use Moonwalk to get out of the pit.

"Yes, just be ready to fight the guards outside." the head called Kinemon said and Luffy nodded. While he's been down there he's made friends with a head and a baby dragon. The two were down in the trash starving slowly. They tried to escape when they had enough strength but there were guards stationed and they were knocked back down.

Luffy picked up Momonosuke the little dragon and the head, Kinemon before taking a deep breath and executing the move a little bit slower than normal because of the extra weight.

"Who are you!?" the guards asked but Luffy quickly knocked them out with his haki before smashing through whatever wall that was in his way. Luffy sensed Law and Zoro ahead so he sped up his smashing until he got to them.

"Luffy, where did you find a head and a dragon?" Zoro asked used to these kinds of things and Law just kept moving and didn't look like he cared. "The pit I fell into," Luffy said simply and ran to catch up with Law.

Finally, after a bit of one-sided arguing from Law and Luffy, they made it to the river where everyone was waiting.

"Luffy-dono I can feel them they're in the wat- ow!" Kinemon started but then he cried out in pain. "Nami we can't take the kids so we'll have to hand them over to Smoker," Luffy said and then set Momo on the ground along with Kinemon's head.

Luffy jumped in the water grimacing a second at the cold before searching for his target. 'It wasn't this cold earlier! Probably because of the heat.' Luffy thought and then saw a shark swim past him with a torso in his mouth. Acting on impulse Luffy sent a mini underwater wave at the shark that made him drop it. 'Yes! Now just the legs and I can get out…' Luffy cheered silently and moved to the riverbed to look.

He saw the legs being swarmed by a bunch of fish and quickly swam passed them not caring because he knew if he stayed in longer then he would be in trouble. Luffy swam at top speed and jumped out of the water landing next to Kinemon's head and quickly attaching his torso and legs before a particularly strong gust of wind blew past Luffy and the shivers started.

"Stupid," Sanji said as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Luffy, "T-than-nks S-Sanji," Luffy said in-between shivers. Everyone started heading back to the Sunny so Luffy got up slowly and started following behind shivering all the way back.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Thousand Sunny, a Couple Hours away from Punk Hazard:**

"Ooooi Traffy~ I'm bored, I don't know what to do," Luffy whined and Law just sighed looking up from his book to meet Luffy's gaze, "Strawhat-ya, I already told you. My name is Law." Law said and then took a quick look around the deck trying to find something for Luffy to do so he could get back to his book.

"How about you go train with Zoro or even just watch him," Law suggested and Luffy just shrugged before standing up and walking towards the crows nest. Luffy was about to start climbing up the latter when he remembered something that Law said back on Punk Hazard.

"Oooooi Lawww! You forgot," Luffy said running back to Law's side as he shut his book and stood up. "What was it?" he asked and Luffy grinned, "What the plan is… for our alliance," Luffy said and Law said nothing.

"Oh yeah, Have you heard of Joker?" Law asked and when Luffy shook his head law nodded and continued, "Joker is the warlord Doflamingo but Joker is his underground name. Joker supplies Kaido with artificial zoan fruits that were made by Caesar. Since Caesar is incapacitated and tied up to your mast we now have a bargaining chip." Law finished and Luffy had a hand to his chin in consideration.

"So we're going to trade in Caesar for a price right? And that'll challenge Kaido," Luffy asked with a big grin while grabbing his muscle in anticipation. Law nodded with a smirk and over by the mast Caesar was looking around wildly.

"Lunch is ready ya' bastards," Sanji said and then turned in the direction of the library, "Nami-Swann~ Robin-Chwann~ Lunch is ready, only the best for you my lovely's," Sanji yelled doing his little noodle dance around the girls as the headed to the galley. Law was about to walk in before he ducked under a kick delivered by Sanji. "Ladies first."

After Robin and Nami walked in and sat down the rest walked in talking their natural seats except for a chair pulled up for Law. "Black leg-ya, I… don't like bread," Law said quietly but in the silence, everyone heard it.

'Bread? So absurd' everyone but Luffy though, Luffy just ignored everything around him in favor of the meat on his plate. "Strawhat-ya why are you alway's eating like a ravenous animal?" Law asked and Luffy stopped eating for a second, "Whaddaya mean?" he asked with food rolling around in his mouth.

"Oh, you mean how I eat so much?" Luffy said and when Law nodded Luffy continued, "I don't know really… I guess it's because I had to fight for my food every day growing up." he looked up and smiled at the rapt attention they were paying him. "If you wanted to survive in those jungles then you needed to hunt your food cook and eat it before it was stolen. I guess it's a habit," Luffy said and Luffy smirked at some of the crew's faces.

"Wait, Luffy-san you said Jungles?" Brook asked and Luffy's grin widened and he nodded seeming even more excited. "Yeah, because the place I trained with Rayleigh was Ruskaina. It's a jungle stuck in the middle of the calm belt." Luffy and some of his crewmates and Law were confused.

"I thought you SUPER trained with the Whitebeards?" Franky said and Luffy nodded, "Luffy was trained by Rayleigh for three years sometime before he set sail." Zoro explained and smirked when he saw the slightly shocked faces of Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook as well as Law butt he managed to sneak away and guard Caesar.

"That explains your guys' relationship," Robin said with a small smile and Luffy gave one of his sunny grins in response. "Yeah!"

 **A Couple Day's Later:**

Luffy was meditating on the figurehead and stretching out his haki as far as it went. He sensed what all of his crew was doing and even the seakings deep in the water. 'Nami said it would take at least a day until we get to this Dress place,' Luffy thought up things he could do to occupy his time.

"I guess I could practice my awakening," Luffy said and stood up stretching is stiff legs on the figurehead. After stretching, Luffy walked past Law and Caesar and then stood on top of the railing with his eye's closed.

"Strawhat-ya? What-" Law was cut off by Luffy's eye's shooting open and him jumping off the railing to the sea. Law ran to the side of the railing preparing to use 'room' but he gaped at what he saw. He saw Luffy in a crouched position standing on top of the water.

"Mizu - Mizu no" Luffy started as he stood up, "Summon," as soon as he finished the word ten clones appeared and more followed making a total of fifty clones. Luffy smirked at what he did as he looked around, "Not bad ten more than last time," Luffy said aloud and turned back to his ship to see Law gaping at him.

"Hey, Traffy! If you keep your mouth open like that a bug 'll fly in it." at that Law snapped his mouth shut. "Shishishi! I said I got stronger." Luffy said with a shrug before turning around and sensing that his crew one by one had come up to the deck.

"Mizu-Mizu no Water Deity!" Luffy yelled out and after he did the clones all dissolved around Luffy and grew Making Luffy seem like a giant. As soon as he turned big he shot all of the water out of his enlarged hand making him shrink back down. "I have more but… I'd rather save that for a surprise.

Luffy then took a long and deep breath standing up straight in the process. Suddenly huge droplets of water formed in Luffy's outstretched hand and they flew into the air. Instead of popping like the Snap attack the stayed in the air peacefully staying in place.

"What is Luffy doing?" Chopper whispered to Usopp who was watching the water mesmerized. After that, the water turned into shapes that all of the crew could recognize, even Law. The water turned into a single sword with a design that resembled the Wado Ichimonji, a tangerine, a slingshot, a kitchen knife, a medicine bottle, a book, a mini warship, a violin, and even a little bear head.

Everyone on the deck smiled at the scene and the smiles got wider when the water merged together to form a straw hat. "Luffy," Nami murmured.

The water gently hit the ocean and dissipated, Luffy gave the biggest grin he could and jumped back onto the ship. "Well, that was fun! Sanji I'm hungry!" Luffy yelled and just like that the mood dissipated leaving Sanji attempting to kick Luffy over the head.

"Can't you wait for lunch!?" Luffy just laughed and jumped away to the library. Sanji stood up straight and took a drag from his cigarette and then letting it out. "Makes me wonder what else he can do," Sanji casually said but everyone else agreed with him. Zoro grinned in anticipation and turned to Nami, "Oi witch, how much longer till we get there?" Zoro asked and Nami huffed.

"Don't say that about Nami-Swan! Stupid Marimo!" Sanji yelled throwing a flying kick at Zoro who blocked it with his swords. "Anyway, If we push it then I think that we can make it by sundown we could probably make it even faster if we had Luffy do Guide but then he'll be tired," Nami said and everyone had a contemplative look on their faces.

"Luffy's definitely going to fight right away and not going to rest. So that's not an option," Sanji said and Nami nodded in agreement. "Then the only other choice to get their faster and sail through the night," Nami said and everyone nodded.

"Alright, Robin you are on watch tonight, Law you are watching Caesar, the rest of us will take shifts on keeping the Sunny going throughout the night" Nami ordered and no one complained. After the shifts were decided the crew and Law went back to what they were doing before. Except for Robin who went to the aquarium to read instead of the library.

 **With Luffy:**

 _PuruPuruPuruPuru Gatcha-_ "Hello?" Luffy grinned when he heard the familiar voice on the other end. "Who's this?" Thatch said and was about to hang up but hen heard Luffy's laugh. "Shishishishi, it's me, Thatch, I gotta question for Pops. It's about a territory." Luffy said and heard some rustling before Thatch talked again.

"I'm guessing it's about the Fishman island right?" Thatch said voice a little lower than before, "Yeah I forgot about it during the party, Neptune said you made a deal with Big Mom for Fishman Island." Luffy said and paused for a second at hearing the snorts.

Before Luffy could talk again Whitebeard spoke up indicating he heard everything, "During the war, Charlotte caught wind of our position and attacked us for Fishman Island. What did she do?" Whitebeard explained and through the explanation Luffy's temper rose.

"Hody Jones attacked the island trying to kill the king and his sons and Daughter. There was also some Decken guy who kept sending axes after Shirahoshi but he's gone now." Luffy told Whitebeard and the commanders. "Thank you for being there-" Whitebeard said but was interrupted by Luffy. "I'm going to beat her up and make Fishman Island my own," Luffy said and Whitebeard laughed.

"Gurarararara! Cheeky Brat! You do that," Whitebeard laughed and Luffy grinned relieved that he wouldn't have to challenge Whitebeard as well. "Watch for me in the papers, we're doin' somethin' fun over here. Bye," Luffy said and hung up the snail and dialed another number hearing it ring until it clicked and there was another voice.

"Who is this how do you know this number?" Dadan said cautiously with a little bit of annoyance mixed in. Luffy laughed as Dogra and Magra came into the room, "It's me Dadan, how've ya been?" Luffy asked with a genuine grin on his face and as soon as they heard the voice they gave a sigh of relief.

"Luffy! Don't hold us in suspense like that!" Dadan yelled into the phone which just made Luffy laugh. "We haven't really been doing much just laying on the low at the new hut we built," Dadan said answering the previous question.

"Oh yeah Garp retired and he's living in Foosha now… be careful out there in the New World or whatever it's called, a lot of people retired and dangerous people took their place, like the Akainu Bastard." Dogra said with an involuntary shiver once remembering Akainu. "Yeah don't get yourself killed," Dadan said but then caught herself and added on, "I-it's not like we care just Garp would probably kill us," Dadan said and Luffy's grin widened.

"Don't worry about me guys, I'm strong!" Luffy said with the grin still on. "Yeah, Yeah. Bye, you annoying brat." Dadan said with a tinge of fondness to it before she hung up.

 **Later that night:**

"Nami-SWAN~ I made some hot chocolate for you! It's going to be a long night after all!" Sanji yelled and Nami just took it and nodded in thanks before waving him off. Sanji didn't seem upset though as he danced his way to the crows nest where Robin was keeping watch. Other than Robin and Law all of the crew was in the middle of the deck hanging around each other for the company.

"Luffy! Stay awake! You have a job to do," Nami yelled at Luffy who was barely listening and just leaning on the railing next to Zoro half asleep already. "Nami~" Luffy tiredly whined shifting a little bit so he was more comfortable. Nami sighed and shook her head with a hand on the bridge of her nose, "Whatever I don't care anymore, we'll still get there earlier than planned." Nami said taking one last look at Luffy before standing up.

"Who has the first shift?" Nami asked and Usopp and Chopper's hands were raised and Nami nodded turning to them to explain. "All you have to do is make rounds around the ship every twenty minutes to make sure everything's in working order. The hard job is mine, I'll be staying up all night to watch our course." Nami said and Usopp and Chopper nodded along with everything before heading to the aquarium to wait until their next rounds.

Nami took one look back at Luffy and saw him fast asleep, 'he'd probably fall asleep and not even do his rounds anyway.' she thought before shaking her head and heading towards the bow of the ship to start her long job.


End file.
